


Yes, Master

by katbear



Series: 50 Ways excerpts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the boys like to play a little rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> Title: 50 Ways to Screw Your Lover - Way #6: Yes, Master  
> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, 50 Ways, AO3  
> Category: PWP  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Q/O  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Warnings: BDSM. Sometimes the boys like to play a little rough.  
> Series: ["50 Ways to Screw Your Lover" Challenge on MA.](http://www.masterapprentice.org/archive/f/fifty_ways.html)
> 
> Thanks: To the beta reader supreme who knows how to keep would be authors firmly in their place so they are not overcome by overweening hubris, the Emu. All mistakes are definitely my own since I can't resist tweaking.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them. No profit is intended or made.
> 
>   
>    
> 

With clean efficiency the young man stroked rapidly through the cool blue water of the secluded cove. Finally gliding to a stop, he floated quietly for a few minutes before swimming leisurely back to the white sandy beach. He stepped gingerly as he quickly crossed the hot sand to head up the grassy slope.

He stopped in the small clearing and gave a brief nod of approval as he saw the lounge chair and blankets laid out next to the cooler. At the snap of his fingers, the kneeling slave hurried forward to towel off his naked body.

"Enough."

The clink of the heavy wrist and ankle chains was music to his ears as the slave bowed and retreated to kneel at the edge of the blanket.

"I would like a glass of cold aguava juice." Obi-Wan smiled, knowing full well there was none in the cooler and his slave would have to walk up to their vacation cabin to fetch it.

Qui-Gon touched his head to the ground, then gracefully stood. "Yes, master." He turned to complete his errand.

"And don't walk so fast this time," snarled the owner. "I want to enjoy some of that view I paid for."

The long back stiffened momentarily but the only reply was a soft, "Yes, master."

Obi-Wan leered, hands on hips, as he watched the tall figure glide gracefully across the wiry grass. His eyes slid appreciatively over the smoothly muscled back, the tight arse and the legs that seemed to go on forever. The collar was matched by the wide straps across the chest which were attached to the thick belt supporting the straps that connected to the cock ring and held the butt plug in place.

 _Mmmm, that dark brown leather was a good choice. Looks nice on that pale skin._ Nostrils flaring, the smile turned wicked as he watched the long tail sway, the end just brushing that sensitive spot on the back of Qui-Gon's knees. The special butt plug had been his own creation, a wide plug with a reservoir of lube that kept the delicious arse stretched and oiled, and a luxurious long tail of hair carefully matched to the older man's own long mane of thick brown and silver. His cock tingled as he remembered gleefully the horrified expression the first time he had shown it to his slave, and how he had whipped Qui-Gon's arse to a bright glowing red for daring to refuse to wear it, for taunting him to prove his mastery. Now, of course, Obi-Wan took every opportunity to adorn that lovely arse with the humiliating device.

Memories of that night sent blood rushing to his cock: the feel of that hot arse under his fingers after he whipped it, the breathy moan as he used the soft tail to slowly caress his slave's blazing arse and then his cock and balls, Qui's grunts as the plug was slowly worked into his unwilling opening. And the sex afterward - Obi-Wan groaned, wiping the sweat from his face as he remembered how hard both men had been, the orgasms that rocked them both. That had a been a very special night indeed, the first time the young man had truly felt in command in reversing their usual roles as his mentor had asked of him.

Obi-Wan sighed as his attention returned to the present and he sternly willed his cock to subside as the slave disappeared inside the cabin. He settled down on the thick towels cushioning the low-set lounge chair, contenting himself with enjoying the natural scenery as he rested. After the monotony of seemingly endless missions the last six months, it was about damned time they got a break.

Qui-Gon quickly returned, sinking to his knees and bowing his head as he offered the juice. Obi-Wan drained the glass, then tossed it aside. Turning face down, he snapped his fingers.

"Oil."

"Yes, master."

Starting at Obi-Wan's feet, Qui-Gon efficiently worked the sweet oil into the skin, warming and loosening muscles tight after the long swim. He lingered a little longer than was strictly necessary over the round buttocks, but his master was in an indulgent mood and chose to ignore the liberty. After Qui-Gon reached his neck, Obi-Wan turned over so the strong fingers could begin their return trip. Although he scrupulously avoided the soft penis in its nest of dark brown curls, Obi-Wan saw the longing in his eyes and the jump in the heavy erection trapped in the tight cockring as his slave carefully massaged the oil into his groin.

When he had completed his task, Qui-Gon put away the oil and returned to kneel beside his owner, wrist chain dangling slightly as his hands rested on his wide spread legs, head bent down, the handle of his leash placed respectfully in his master's hand.

Obi-Wan basked in the sun for a while, half-lidded eyes lazily watching the man beside him. It had been far too long since they had had a private opportunity to explore this relatively new aspect of their relationship and he wanted to enjoy it. He licked his lips, his breath coming a little faster as he watched the serene figure betrayed by the twitching of the wanton cock so gloriously held aloft by the heavy leather binding its base.

"Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes, master."

"The cabin is clean? Laundry is done? Firewood laid in? Dinner ready for tonight?"

"Yes, master. All is as you ordered, master."

"Very well, boy. You may pleasure me."

"Thank you, master."

Chains clinking, Qui-Gon crawled forward eagerly as Obi-Wan spread his legs, long brown hair framing his face as he leaned in over the end of the lounge chair to begin softly licking the quiescent penis. One large hand carefully fondled his owner's testicles as the long tongue began gliding slowly up and down the length of the organ.

Obi-Wan watched quietly for a while, enjoying the warm wet sensations on his rapidly hardening cock. Heat. Cool breath. Long strokes of wet bliss. Crown of glory worshipfully adored, engulfed in warm darkness. He could feel the spicy tingle gathering in his belly, the sweat starting to trickle down his face and chest.

"Force, that is so fucking good." A low whispered moan. "A talented tongue like that is wasted on all those negotiations."

Qui-Gon's eyes were closed as he worked, a blissful expression on his face as he slowly began taking the hard cock into his mouth, carefully working it deeper into his throat.

Struck by a wicked impulse, Obi-Wan grinned. As Qui-Gon leaned over the end of the chair, his cock was trapped against the edge. Obi-Wan slyly moved one foot under the chair, his toes suddenly goosing the soft skin of Qui-Gon's testicles.

The sudden contact caught the engrossed slave totally by surprise and his teeth inadvertently nipped Obi-Wan's penis as he jerked back. He let the wet cock slip out of his mouth, eyes widening in fear. He put his head down on the end of the chair, hands raised in supplication, chain jangling.

"Fuck!" Obi-Wan's head snapped up at the momentary burst of pain. He was breathing hard, his pulse hammering. For a long moment Obi-Wan watched the pleading slave, his eyes slowly darkening with eagerness as he considered this new opportunity.

"Master, I'm sorry, master, please."

Obi-Wan jerked the end of the leash to force Qui-Gon's head up. He frowned in mock anger. "You know the rules, boy."

"Please, master, it was an accident," Qui-Gon whined, sliding backwards on his knees until the leash was taut.

Obi-Wan stood up and silently pointed to the center of the blanket laid out next to the chair.

"No, master, please. I'll be a good boy, I promise." He pulled back against the leash, belly low to the grass, shaking his head as beads of sweat flew off his face.

Obi-Wan stood immobile as a statue.

Face pale, head bowed in submission, Qui-Gon crawled to the designated spot and assumed his position, head on his forearms, knees spread as far as the ankle chain allowed and arse in the air.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and unsnapped the broad leather leash from the collar, then doubled it over. He knelt beside the silent figure, checked the butt plug to ensure it was firmly in place, then ran his free hand gently over the firm flesh, feeling the small shiver as his hand passed up the long back. Standing up, he allowed himself the pleasure of contemplating the sight before him as an errant breeze caught the long tail, letting the silence linger. A tremor of anticipation shook Qui-Gon's body, his quivering arse causing the tail to tickle his thighs and whisper seductively against the naked skin.

"By all the seven hells, you are so fucking sexy, boy," Obi-Wan murmured, sucking in a hard breath. He let the soft leather trail across the broad back. "I think I'll have to get you another tail for when we go out. Would you like that, boy?"

"If it pleases you, master," whispered Qui-Gon as a shudder rippled down his spine, the misery in his voice belied by the spark of lust in his eyes as he glanced up.

The crack of leather on skin was loud in the hot stillness. The first yelp of pain was quickly smothered as several more blows fell in a random pattern on the upraised buttocks.

Obi-Wan savored the erotic pulse as he swung the leather strap, blood rushing to his already hard cock. He watched greedily as the pale skin became streaked with stripe after stripe of bright red from the hard blows, the pain finally drawing more yelps and cries from his slave. Although one part of his mind kept a monitor on their bond to ensure he was not inflicting major damage, he could see the flush spreading on Qui-Gon's face and the rush of endorphins was drifting over the bond.

Crack!

"Yes, please, master!" Qui-Gon wiggled his arse, pleading for more. "I've been a bad boy, master!"

Crack!

Obi-Wan could feel their bond starting to thrum as they fed each other's growing lust.

Crack! Crack! Crack! Obi-Wan finished with a final flurry of blows.

"You have something to say, boy?" Obi-Wan was panting almost as heavily as the kneeling man, his cock so hard it was almost painful. Qui-Gon rubbed his head against Obi-Wan's knee, his eyes glazed from his inner high. Sweat dripped from his face and body.

"Yes, master, please, master, I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan knelt and reattached the leash, one hand gently rubbing Qui-Gon's back as the other hand carefully wiped his tear and sweat-stained cheek. "You understand the rules, boy?"

"Yes, master. I'm sorry I bit you, master."

"Very well. This concludes your punishment for now, but I expect you to remember the rules in the future, boy."

"Yes, master. Thank you, master." Qui-Gon gratefully kissed the hand caressing his cheek.

Obi-Wan snatched his hand back. "Did I give you permission to kiss me, boy?"

The confused eyes were wide in the uplifted head. "No, master, but I thought -"

"You did *not* think, boy. You acted without permission."

"Please, master, I just -"

"Silence. I must consider how you are to be punished."

Obi-Wan felt the silent body trembling under his hand as it rested on Qui-Gon's back.

"I know just the thing, boy," Obi-Wan said, his voice an evil silky whisper. He felt the trembling increase.

Moving around behind Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan smiled as he ran his hands over the red skin of the raised arse. He could feel the heat radiating from the surface as he leaned in closer. Grasping the tail, he tugged on it, enjoying the tiny resentful glare Qui-Gon dared to direct at him. He unfastened a portion of the strap that ran between Qui-Gon's legs and suddenly pulled out the heavy butt plug, the satisfying `pop' resounding loudly in the quiet air.

"Agh, Sith damn you," gasped Qui-Gon inadvertently. "I'm sorry, master," he hurriedly added, trying to bury his head between his forearms.

A loud slap to the tender arse. "Oh, don't worry. You'll pay for that too, boy."

Throwing aside plug and strap, Obi-Wan ruthlessly plunged two fingers in the gaping opening, drawing a grunting groan from the man below him. Satisfied that Qui-Gon was already well prepared, he picked up the discarded plug and unscrewed the top, pouring out the remaining lube from its reservoir onto his own cock. He spread the warm gel up and down his hard length as he moved in close behind Qui-Gon.

"I'm going to fuck you, boy. If you please me now, I may think about letting you have release later, but this is for my pleasure, not yours. Do you understand, boy?"

"Yes, master. I want to please you, master."

"See that you do, boy, if you have any hope of getting off before we leave this place." Without warning, Obi-Wan grabbed the heavy leather belt riding low on Qui's hips and shoved his cock into Qui-Gon's body.

The first rush of tight heat was exhilarating as Obi-Wan grunted in pleasure and began to push himself in further. The leather harness attached to the belt bit into his slave's shoulders as Obi-Wan used the leverage to force his cock deeper.

Qui-Gon's grunt was not nearly so happy, but he quickly recovered, working hard to open himself up and pushing back onto the invading rod of flesh.

Obi-Wan drove hard in a series of short thrusts until he felt skin against skin. He paused for a moment to enjoy the sensation, his cock enclosed in the soft snug heat of his slave's body, hot sun on his shoulders, searing blood thundering through his body, roaring in his ears. The sweaty friction of hot balls sliding against hot balls sent jolts of electricity sizzling through his groin.

"Oh yes. So fucking good," he moaned.

The answering surge below him pulled him in, tight muscles demanding, sucking, dragging him down.

"Yes, master, fuck me, fuck me hard!"

A hard fuck exactly suited Obi-Wan's mood as he shifted his grip to Qui-Gon's hips and began riding the hot arse in earnest. He pulled out almost all the way and plunged back in, driving hard into the willing body, in and out in a series of long thrusts. He saw Qui-Gon's white-knuckled grip on the blanket as he struggled to stay in place, felt his answering pushes.

"Oh yes," Qui-Gon moaned, "take me, master!"

With a savage grin Obi-Wan drove even harder, riding his bucking mount, fisting the slave's hard length as his own cock thrust deep. Hot, hard, blood burning, heart hammering, red haze growing before his eyes. Obi-Wan felt his balls begin to tighten and he increased the pace, his hips jerking, short sharp strokes pounding as he drove Qui-Gon flat onto his belly. With a triumphant moan, he blasted his seed as darkness engulfed him.

Panting, dripping with sweat, Obi-Wan rested atop the broad back, his softening cock still in the hot arse below him. He was vaguely aware of Qui-Gon's muted whimpers of frustration as the tight cock ring denied him release.

"Force, that was good," murmured Obi-Wan, his brain still lazily spinning. "I think I could really get to like this."

Like a distant whisper, a dry thought drifted over the bond. // Don't enjoy it too much, Padawan. Just remember, tomorrow it's my turn. //

  
end

  
  



End file.
